Dreams
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila seorang laki-laki misterius menghantui mimpi-mimpi myungsoo? more psychological and insanity relationship inside Myungyeol Pair and slight of Myungwoo
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams **

**PROLOGUE**

_When you were dreaming you can make something impossible to be true in your own world_

_Saat kamu bermimpi kamu dapat membuat sesuatu yg tak mungkin menjadi nyata di dunia milik mu_

_But … is not a reality…..is just only a fiction a world that trapped in a lie _

_Tapi itu bukanlah kenyataan , itu hanyalah fiksi , sebuah dunia yang terkurung dengan kebohongan_

_Kim Myungsoo , seorang laki-laki tanpa arah dan tujuan hidup yang jelas tiba-tiba bermimpi tentang seorang laki-laki yang menghantui hidupnya , memimpikanya terus-menerus membuatnya sadar bahwa mimpi yg ia dapati bukanlah mimpi biasa._

_Lama – kelamaan ia mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang selalu ada di dalam mimpinya bernama "Lee sungyeol" bahkan laki-laki tersebut sempat berbincang-bincang dengan myungsoo didalam mimpinya._

_Kehadiran sungyeol bagi myungsoo memberinya sebuah percikan harapan untuk hidup…_

_Tetapi…_

_Sampai kapan myungsoo akan membohongi dirinya sendiri..  
Bahwa sungyeol itu hidup?_

_Dan bukan bagian dari mimpinya… seorang yg tak nyata sama sekali…._

"_bila tuhan memang adil , aku hanya berharap ,kalau kau benar-benar ada dan nyata… karena kehadiran mu bagiku seperti obat yang dapat menyembuhan semua luka di sanubari ini , yg ternodai"_

"_Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menutup matamu , bayangkan suatu dimensi kosong , dan disanalah aku akan muncul menemanimu , mendengarkan semua keluh kesalmu , bukankah kau membutuhkanku?"_

* * *

"_**Sebuah takdir yang tidak dapat di hindari"**_

_ Myungsoo membuka matanya yang berat perlahan-lahan , ia merasa seluruh pandanganya agak kabur ketika ia mencoba memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari tidur lelapnya , segera dengan otomatis ia pun terbangun , masingpun keadaan tubuhnya masih belum membaik._

_ Ya , Kim Myungsoo seorang laki-laki frustasi berusia 24 tahun yang menjalani pekerjaan beratnya sebagai kurir bangunan di Seoul memang selalu gampang kelelahan , kehidupan yang berat membuatnya terpaksa untuk bekerja 15 jam sehari dengan upah yg pas-pasan . tapi yang patut di pertanyakan , kenapa dia memilih jalan hidup yang beriiku? Kenapa ia tidak memilih jalan hidup yang lebih mudah? Dengan bersekolah lebih panjang? Mencari pekerjaan yang lebih gampang?_

_Karena dia hanya seorang "Myungsoo" seseorang yang tidak mempunyai arah tujuan dalam hidup , seseorang yang tidak pernah mengenal apa rasa "kasih" dan "sayang" ataupun "cinta" itu sendiri , seseorang yang tak mengenal rasa "sakit" …_

_Dia hanyalah Seorang Myungsoo..yang telah dibutakan oleh dunia , dilupakan oleh tuhan , dilupakan oleh seluruh mahluk didunia ini…._

_ Dengan mengkubur semua hal itu dalam benaknya myungsoo dapat bertahan menjadi myungsoo yang sekarang berdiri sambil bergeming di kaca kamar mandinya , melihat dirinya dengan seksama , apa yang salah padanya hari-hari ini.._

_ Ada apa denganya? _

_ Kenapa dia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang?_

_ Tepatnya siapa laki-laki yang membelakanginya dalam mimpi?_

_ Kenapa dia selalu muncul dalam mimpinya ?_

_Hal itu membuat myungsoo kesal apalagi laki-laki dalam mimpinya itu selalu berkata "Jangan lari dari takdir mu" atau "Jangan takut untuk tersakiti" lagipula apa maksudnya? Kata-kata yang sulit ia mengerti membuat kepala nya sakit seketika , suara laki-laki itu selalu terngiang di telinganya sampai sekarang._

_ Dengan pikiran yang semeraut ia pun segera mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin yang sedikit demi sedikit membangunkan kesadaranya , perlahan-lahan rasa lelahnya menghilang , tubuhnya serasa melupakan rasa sakit yang ia pikul semalaman , tetapi hanya satu yang ia tidak dapat hilangkan dari tubuh maupun pikiranya…_

_Laki-laki itu….._

_Yang berada dalam mimpinya_

_Pada malam hari ini myungsoo lagi-lagi terlihat resah ketika ia mencoba bersiap untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur reyodnya yang sudah tidak layak di baringi , ia teringat akan mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya satu bulan belakangan , kehadiran laki-laki dalam mimpinya yang membuat ia selalu menjadi tegang dan berkeringat dingin saat dia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya._

_ "siapa dia…." Gumam myungsoo dalam hatinya.._

_ "apakah dia akan muncul lagi…" pikirnya resah sambil menutup matanya perlahan_

_ "apa…kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu muncul dalam mimpiku?! Kenapa dia selalu mengganggu ku!"_

_ Pekiknya lagi sambil memegang selimutnya erat , dan tanpa di sadari , kesadaranya pun perlahan-lahan melemas dan ia pun tertidur lelap…_

* * *

_Tak disadari lagi-lagi myungsoo membuka matanya perlahan , tapi hal ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya , bila sebelumnya setiap kali ia bangun ia merasakan rasa sakit yang tak terelakan , sekarang ia merasa badan nya terasa lebih nyaman. Dan anehnya lagi ia melihat ruangan disekitar nya terlihat gelap,berpasir ,dan hanya kursi putih lah yang dapat ia lihat didepanya._

_Myungsoo pun terheran-heran dengan tempat disekitarnya , apakah ini mimpi yang sama lagi? Mimpi dimana ia bertemu dengan laki-laki misterius yang selalu menghantui mimpinya? Sekarang apa lagi yang akan laki-laki itu katakan padanya? Apakah ia akan menceramahinya lagi dengan kata-kata yang sulit ia mengerti?_

_Pertanyaan satu persatu menghilang seketika saat ia melihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam lekat dan berkulit putih menghampirinya , laki-laki itu tersenyum kearah myungsoo sambil melambaikan tanganya seakan ia sangat mengenal myungsoo dan berteman dengan nya. Myungsoo hanya membalas senyumanya dengan tatapan dingin._

_ "apa kau sudah tak sabar menemuiku ?" Tanya laki laki itu sambil tersenyum dan duduk di pasir _

_ Myungsoo memberi tatapan heran sambil mengkerutkan keningnya , laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi myungsoo ._

_ "kau tak perlu takut , aku bukan lah hantu ataupun mahluk aneh seperti yang kau bayangkan sekarang di benakmu Kim Myungsoo"_

_Kali ini myungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar ,bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini mengetahui namanya? Apakah dia benar-benar hanya mahluk dalam mimpi? Lagipula mimpi ini terasa terlalu nyata baginya_

"_Aku mengetahui namamu karena aku merupakan illusi dari pikiran mu sendiri Pabo (bodoh)! Oh ya aku lupa perkenalkan namaku Lee Sung Yeol , sung untuk harapan dan Yeol untuk berkat ! kau harus ingat nama ku dengan jelas Ya Myung!"_

_Kali ini bukan hanya matanya yang ia buka lebar , mulut myungsoo terbuka seketika , terkaget-kaget dengan ucapan mahluk nyata/tidak nyata didepannya , jika ini benar-benar mimpi tidak mungkin orang didepan nya ini tiba-tiba menngatakan namanya sendiri bukan? Ini benar-benar telalu aneh untuk myungsoo cerna , dan seakan-akan tubuh nya telah bangun sekarang dan ini bukan mimpi sama sekali._

_Karena kesal dan bingung myungsoo yang merasa semakin tertekan pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap-usap dadanya , mencoba untuk terlihat tenang_

_ ''Lalu kau ini apa?" Tanya myungsoo , sedikit menekan nada biacaranya pada kata "Apa"_

_ " Ya…aku ya..siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee sungyeol" Balas laki-laki itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sambil tersenyum simpul , myungsoo semakin gerah tampaknya tak bisa menahan ocehan laki-laki kekanak-kanakan di depan nya._

_ "dengar ya , lee sungyeol atau siapapun nama mu itu , aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau benar-benar "MENGGANGU" Ku , kau buat hidupku menderita dan membuatku frustasi dengan kehadiranmu yg selalu ada dimimpiku selama beberapa bulan! Kau dengar? BEBERAPA BULAN! Aku sampai kehilangan selera makan , terlalu letih , gara-gara kau mengusik mimpiku! Jadi lebih baik mulai sekarang kau ENYAH SAJA!" Bentak myungsoo sambil meninggikan nada bicaranya_

_ Disisi lain sungyeol tampak santai menyikapi semua amukan myungsoo , ia hanya melihat myungsoo dengan tenang sambil membuka mulutnya sedikit dan berbisik 'oh' , reaksinya ini membuat myungsoo semakin kesal saja._

_ "oh…jadi ini ya yang namanya "marah"…" celetuk sungyeol sambil membuka mulut nya terkagum-kagum akan amarah myungsoo tadi_

_ "kau ini kenapa selalu-…apa kau bilang?" Tanya myungsoo sedikit heran_

_ "ah , tidak apa-apa oh ya lebih baik sekarang tenangkan dirimu , karena sekarang sudah waktunya kau bangun" jawab sungyeol santai sambil tersenyum lagi_

_ "eh apa? Apa maksud-"_

_Saat ia ingin meneruskan apa yang ia ingin katakan, ia dengan cepat membuka matanya , terbangun dari dimensi mimpinya , myungsoo langsung terkaget ketika ia bangun , karena sedikit-demi ia menyadari , bahwa kehidupanya dan mimpinya sendiri …sekarang telah sulit dibedakan._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ilusi di balik kenyataan**_

"_Hei Myungsoo ! Aku dan anak-anak akan mengadakan Reuni di Myungdeong besok , kau harus datang ya! Hoya dan Dongwoo ingin sekali bertemu denganmu! Mereka benar-benar merindukan mu Myung!" sahut seseorang yang bicara di cell phone myungsoo dengan nada ceria , myungsoo hanya bisa terdiam , dia bahkan tidak bisa mencerna apa yang di katakan orang yang sedang berbicara padanya saat ini , matanya benar-benar sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi , ia benar-benar menginginkan untuk tidur beberapa saat_

"_Woohyun…. Aku..tidak bisa pergi…" jawab myungsoo dengan nada lelahnya , ia mencoba untuk terjaga dan mencerna apa yang dikatakan temanya , Woohyun._

"_Apa? Tapi kenapa? Oh come on Myungsoo! It just for a day! Lagi pula kau selalu menyibukan dirimu dengan pekerjaan , dan pergi ke psikiater! Mungkin kau seperti ini karena terlalu over woked !" jawab woohyun sambil menekankan penyebutan"overworked" myungsoo yang mendengar ini mulai sedikit kesal _

"_Dengar Woohyun.."tegas myungsoo sambil menekankan nada bicaranya "Aku tidak perlu nasihat-MU atau pun Ocehan-MU! Kau tidak tahu rasanya mendapatkan mimpi yang sama , dan berbicara dengan orang dimimpimukan?! Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa gila dan melelahkanya hari-hari ku karena hal ini! Bila kau temanku dan tak mau merusak persahabatan kita , Ku sarankan kau jauh-jauh dari urusan Privasiku!" sahut myungsoo dengan kesal_

"_Tapi Myu-" Sebelum Woohyun dapat meneruskan kata-katanya myungsoo segera menekan tombol "reject" dan segera bersandar di sofa reyotnya. Ia menutup matanya perlahan…._

'_Sampai kapan aku harus menjalani hari demi hari dengan mimpi ini….' Pikirnya sambil mengingat laki-laki didalam mimpinya.._

'_Apa yang kau mau dari ku….Lee Sungyeol ?'_

"_Apa jawabnya?" Tanya laki-laki bermata sipit , sambil menoleh kearah woohyun_

"_dia bilang aku harus berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadinya…" jawab woohyun sambil menghela nafas , dan tersenyum pahit , dia tidak tahu kalau myungsoo benar-benar sedepresi itu sampai mengabaikan nasihatnya , woohyun sudah mengenal myungsoo dari kecil dan baru sekarang dia berbicara kasar seperti itu._

"_Kurasa…kita harus membiarkanya untuk saat ini woohyun…" sahut laki-laki bermata sipit itu dan menepuk pundak woohyun_

"_Tapi Sunggyu! Myungsoo , Dia-"_

"_sssh…biarkan dia menyelsaikan masalahnya sendiri…aku tahu kau khawatir , tapi untuk saat ini myungsoo sedang berusaha meredakan stressnya , apalagi kau tahu masalah yang dialaminya sekarang bukanlah masalah biasa , melainkan Fenomena yang menyangkut kejiwaanya , ini bukanlah masalah yang dapat diselsaikan dengan hal sepele seperti relaksasi dan jalan-jalan woohyun.." sahut laki-laki bernama sunggyu yang menyela perkataan woohyun , woohyun hanya bisa terpaku , dan diam mendengar perkataan laki-laki yang lebih tua didepan itu._

"_tak perlu cemas… aku yakin dia pasti dapat melewatinya..dia myungsoo..kim myungsoo , ketua kita…percayakan semua padanya" tegas sunggyu sambil tersenyum simpul , meyakinkan woohyun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

* * *

_Myungsoo di sisi lain masuk lagi kedalam mimpi anehnya , kali ini tempat yang ada dimimpinya tampak berbeda dengan yang sebelum nya , bila dulu ia selalu bermimpi di suatu tempat yang gelap , kini ia berada di sebuah taman , penuh dengan bunga , dan cuaca yang hangat , bahkan myungsoo sendiri sedikit agak ragu mengenai tempat keberadaanya , apakah ini benar mimpi atau bukan , karena semuanya tampak nyata baginya._

_Saat myungsoo mencoba untuk menjelajah tempat dimimpinya itu , ia melihat laki-laki yang sama lagi , siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah tengik yang selalu membuatnya kesal? Lee sungyeol yang selama ini ia benci sebagai seseorang yg merusak kehidupan di alam tidurnya terlihat sedang asik bermain di taman dengan seekor anjing yang tampak jinak , sungyeol terlihat ceria dan tertawa bermain bersama anjing itu_

"_TOFUU ! AYO TANGKAP BOLA INI!" teriak sungyeol yang melemparkan bola , myungsoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil dalam hatinya , Tofu? Bahkan dia menamai Anjing yang seimut itu dengan sebuah nama makanan? Baik sekarang myungsoo berpikir bahwa laki-laki didepanya ini memang kekanak-kanakan dan lebih menyebalkan dari ia yang kira_

_Anjing bernama tofu itu pun menjawab sahutanya dengan gongongan , dan satu yang myungsoo tak sadari , "Bola" yang sungyeol lemparkan mengarah ke arahnya _

'_Sial' Pikir myungsoo , menyumpahi nasib sialnya , sungyeol yang langsung menyadari keadaan myungsoo hanya melambaikan tanganya , Polos , sambil tersenyum lebar , anjing bernama tofu itu segera mengigit bela dan lari kembali kearah sungyeol_

"_Ah- Tofu pintar , kau memang anjing ku haha , aku genius kau pun juga begitu!" puji sungyeol yang mengelus-elus anjingnya , myungsoo hanya bisa tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dihatinya_

'_kalau kau memang genius , mengapa kau menamainya Tofu?' Pikir myungsoo sambil menyembunyikan perasaanya dengan poker facenya_

"_Oh ya myungsoo! Kesinilah ! aku ingin mengenalkan mu dengan peliharaanku!" teriak sungyeol , yang mungkin bisa terdengar sampai keantera unjung dunia , myungsoo segera menutup telinganya sambil berjalan kearah sungyeol dengan wajah kesal_

"_apa?" Tanya myungsoo sambil tetap menunjukan ekspresi dinginya , dilain pihak sungyeol hanya tersenyum polos , tak menyadari aura pembunuh yang ditunjukan myungsoo untuknya_

"_aku ingin mengenalkan mu pada tofu! Tofu ini myungsoo , myungsoo ini tofu!" sahut sungyeol riang , tofu , anjingnya hanya terfokus pada sungyeol dan menjilati pipinya ._

'_kau pikir anjing itu manusia?! Kau seperti mengenalkanku kepada seseorang dan bukan seekor hewan!' pekik myungsoo dalam hatinya sambil menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang , ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang pikirnya_

"_Dengar aku tak peduli dengan anjingmu tofu atau apalah itu , sekarang , cari aku jalan keluar , agar aku dapat bangun dan tidak menemuimu LAGI!" Bentak myungsoo_

_Sungyeol hanya terdiam dan sedikit kaget , tetapi ia berusaha menyembunyikanya dengan tawa kecilnya _

"_Kau tahu? Bila aku sudah tahu caranya dari dulu , aku akan mengatakanya padamu , aku juga tidak mau bertemu dengan orang yang selalu marah dan tidak dapat menghargai keberadaanku sama sekali" jawabnya dengan nada sedih sambil tersenyum sedikit_

_Myungsoo berhenti sejenak , ia mencoba untuk mengerti _

_Jadi dia tidak tahu juga kenapa dia selalu datang ke mimpiku? Tanyanya dalam hati sambil menggerutu _

"_Halo…. Halo! Kau masih disana? Myung to the soo?" teriak sungyeol yang melambai-lambaikan tanganya didepan myungsoo , myungsoo yang tadi menggerutu langsung kaget dan berhenti berpikir_

"_Kau mengagetkanku!" bentaknya lagi _

"_Karena Kau Banyak Melamun!" teriak sungyeol_

_Myungsoo terdiam _

'_Baik sekarang panggil aku gila , aku melamun di mimpiku sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa jadi terasa nyata?'_

_Saat myungsoo sedang melamun , lagi lagi sungyeol membuyarkanya_

"_dengar tuan , jika kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu dimimpi dengan melamun , aku dengan senang hati akan membiarkanmu sendirian ditempat ini dan bermain dengan anjingku!"_

_Myungsoo tersenyum lega_

_Jadi , jika aku melamun dia akan meninggalkanku? ' pikirnya sambil tersenyum_

"_dengan senang hati" jawab myungsoo , bahagia orang dimimpinya akan berhenti menemuinya_

"_tentu dan kau akan bertemu dengan orang lain yang bukan sebaik diriku dalam mimpimu!" jawab sungyeol kesal_

_Baiklah sekarang myungsoo membenci ide "melamun"-nya itu_

"_tidak , aku sudah cukup lelah melihatmu dan aku akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih menjengkelkan darimu? Kurasa tidak" sahut myungsoo sedikit kesal_

"_haha bagus lah! Mulai sekarang kau harus menerima kebaradaanku apa adanya! Karena ini bukan seperti aku membuat hidupmu depresi dikehidupan nyatakan?" Tanya sungyeol sambil tertawa_

_Yeah right , You already do it , and yet you still can smile like that…' maki myungsoo dalam hatinya_

"_Oh ya sekarang waktunya kita berpisah! Tofu dan aku akan sangat merindukanmu kawan!" sahut sungyeol sambil melambaikan tanganya_

"_tofu! Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada myungsoo ahjusshi" perintah sungyeol , tofu hanya terdiam dan melihat myungsoo yang samakin lama semakin menjauh_

"_a-apa ini!?" teriak myungsoo kebingungan_

"_kau akan bangun ! oh tapi sebelum itu aku sarankan janganlah terlalu terobsesi dengan keberadaanku dalam mimpimu! Karena aku bukanlah orang jahat , ok?" teriak sungyeol sambil tertawa pelan , myungsoo yang lama kelamaan terbawa arus waktu pun tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kegelapan_

"_Tofu…kurasa aku akan merindukan makianya untuk beberapa jam lagi…"bisik sungyeol sambil menghela nafasnya_

_Myungsoo segera membuka matanya , nafasnya terengah-engah , keringatnya bercucuran deras , seakan ia sudah melakukan olahraga berat , ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi , tubuhnya serasa dibawa oleh sesuatu yang membuat nya kembali pada kenyataan_

_Disisi lain bocah tengil itu berani menceramahinya.._

…_._

_Sambil menghela nafas ia pun mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya , mengambil segelas air dan mencoba mendinginkan suasana hatinya.._

'_Jangan terobsesi? Siapa juga yang mau terobsesi oleh mahluk menyebalkan seperti mu?!' gerutu myungsoo dalam hatinya_

'_awas saja , malam nanti kalau kau ada lagi , aku akan menceramahimu seharian!' sumpahnya dalam hati , dengan itu myungsoo pun segera bersiap-siap untuk menjalani hari-harinya di dunia nyatanya_


End file.
